1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concave liner and a mantle liner in a cone crusher, which is used to produce coarse aggregate and fine aggregate for concrete, asphalt-ply material or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cone crusher is equipped with a stationary concave liner and a mantle liner fixed to a mounting base as a movable member which is capable of approaching the inner periphery of the concave liner and separates therefrom, and a crushing chamber is formed between the concave liner and the mantle liner, so that a material to be crushed, i.e., a crush material, is crushed in the crushing chamber, thereby enabling predetermined products to be obtained. Therefore, such liners for the cone crusher was basically designed on the basis of combining the shapes of the concave liner with that of the mantle liner, which liners form a crusher chamber providing the most favorable crushing action. The performance of crushing is specified by the throughput of products, the fine crushing performance named the crushing ratio (the size of the raw material/the size of products), the electric power consumption, the mechanical vibration, and others.
As for the above-mentioned performance of crushing, it is assumed that an increased inclination of a mantle liner provides an increased throughput of products. However, this causes the speed of moving the crush material to be increased, so that the fine-crushing performance is deteriorated. On the other hand, a decreased inclination of the mantle liner causes the speed of moving the crush material to be decreased, so that fine goods can be obtained. However, this causes the crush material to be clogged up, thereby enabling the electric power consumption and the mechanical vibration to be increased. Taking such conditions into account, various shapes for the concave liner and the mantle liner have been proposed to realize an optimal shape of the crushing chamber having an enhanced crushing performance.
Nevertheless, even if such a crushing camber having an optimal shape is formed, taking the above-mentioned conditions into account, paired upper and lower liners are selectively worn away in an increased period of operation (partial abrasion) to provide an extremely partial uneven shape for these liners, so that the shape of the crushing chamber becomes extremely different from the initially designed shape (in the state of new liners). Accordingly, there is a problem that the crushing performance is more rapidly deteriorated. When, moreover, the crushing performance is deteriorated due to the partial abrasion, the worn liner is exchanged for a new liner, after pausing the operation. In this case, the uneven abrasion provides both extremely strongly worn portions and relatively weakly worn portions to be generated, and therefore there is a problem that the exchange of the old liner for the new liner is uneconomic.